


Will I ever surpass you?

by QueenKyrae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKyrae/pseuds/QueenKyrae
Summary: The war is finally over and Byleth feels a strange sensation of emptiness. Her lover wants to help her by bringing back good memories they shared around Garreg Mach, before they leave a week later for Adrestia's Capital: Enbarr.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Will I ever surpass you?

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a oneshot, finally it will be a 7+ chapters fics with some smut in it!
> 
> I really love Edeleth they might be my favorite couple in fiction as a whole, and I really wanted to write something about them! The complete emotions Byleth must feel after recovering her heartbeats was a theme that I really like to explore, and Edelgard's admiration for her loved one's strength, and her desire to reach the same level as her, was also something I wanted to make important in their dynamic.
> 
> But enough notes, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! ♥  
> /!\ For those who are bothered by the nsfw parts or if it makes you unconfortable, they will be in separate chapters, and I will make a note at the beginning of them as a warning so you can skip them and still enjoy the fluff around it! /!\

A peaceful day rose up on Fòdlan, for the first time for what seemed to be an eternity. Awoken by the thin rays of sunlight which found their way between the curtains in this morning, Byleth slowly opened her eyes. She felt in her arms the warmth of someone else.

Snuggled against her, Edelgard was still sleeping. Her head was laid against her lover’s chest, as she was listening to the regular, appeasing sound of her heart beating. With a soft smile on her face, Byleth gently stroke her white hair.

The emperor had such a peaceful look or her face… Byleth was aware of her nightmares, her night terrors, how difficult it was for her to rest for an entire night without having horrible visions of her past.

Seeing her smile, feeling her calm breath, she knew that her love managed to rest this time. Was it thanks to her presence, or because the war was finally over, it didn’t matter. She was simply happy to see her soulmate finally clear of all the weight resting on her shoulders. For some time, she was free, and in a few minutes she would open her eyes on a whole new world she created.

There still were a lot of work to do, of course. But as she said when Byleth was offering her that ring, and her eternal love: the lonely reign of Edelgard was over. As long as she was alive, as long as her heart was now beating, Byleth would be here for her.

This moment felt like heaven. Once a ruthless mercenary, not even human, the Ashen Demon was saved by this girl, so brave, and as alone as she was. In her fight, she gave the demon her heart back. And, as her feelings grew, the demon, now human again, offered her to keep it, as it was now hers forever.

She heard Edelgard groaned, slowly moving her head while waking up, her face showing a cute, muddled look. Byleth offered her a tender smile, letting her hand gently brush her dearest’s cheek.

— Hello, El.

— Hello, my darling… she answered in a sleepy voice.

Now cleaned of the fog in her still dreaming mind, she laid her lilac eyes on the azure of her loved one. She got her face closer to taste her lips, before smiling back to her.

In the past, the Emperor thought she’d never know true love. Kept too busy by the weight of the world, concerned about political marriage, never approached by anyone. She was intimidating, unreachable…

But on this morning, all these thoughts were far behind her. This moment was beyond time. There were only the two of them.

The lovebirds enjoyed their moment alone, their moment of sweet, earned peace, without a word. Byleth never was one to talk too much, even with a whole new heart. This tranquility was more than delightful for Edelgard, who was appreciating every second of it.

Sadly, that wasn’t a moment made to last, and soon, they had to get up. The world they wanted to create was waiting for them, they both had a lot to do.

Garreg Mach… this place felt like home for Byleth, and she was sad to think that in a few days, they’d have to leave this place and move to Enbarr. She was born here, not offering any cry to the world, but breathing for the first time at least. And then, she learned to live. Her life had no meaning before meeting them, this colorful band who included her, who made her one of them. She was supposed to be their professor, and indeed, almost all of them still call her that way… But most of all, she was their friend.

Edelgard still had one important meeting today. After the mess that the Church did in Fhirdiad, burning it down without any mercy, she wanted to send people there to help rebuild the city, and help the victims. In her eyes, it was the least she could do.

Walking in the quiet hallways of the monastery, Byleth felt… empty. Nostalgic, remembering all the good moments she had here. But now, she felt that her goal was complete. This month, there was no battle to prepare, no class to give. She didn’t even felt the heart to go fishing.

All these new feelings were hard for her to handle. She was happy, of course. She found a new family, she found love, she helped to win this war, everyone praised her after the final victory… but as far as she could remember, it was the first time she didn’t see clearly the future.

She never thought about that so much. Her entire life, she was a mercenary, all that was on her mind was the next battle. Then, she suddenly became a teacher, and had a lot more to think about. The well-being of her students, their training, their grades… and the next battle. And even later, she became a general, the Wings of the Emperor, preparing her soldiers, and friends, for the next battle.

There were just no big battle to prepare for anymore. No mission, no enemies… yet. This part of her desperately needed to find a purpose, anything.

Her head way too full of thoughts, she found her way to the training field. No one was here. They were all probably still resting, enjoying the new found peace, or celebrating it. Who would want to train in a time like that? Maybe some practice could clean her mind. She grabbed a wooden sword, and got started.

Hours passed, as she was getting more and more exhausted. While she catched her breath, a voice spoke to her:

— I had a feeling I would find you here.

The swordswoman turned around to face her loved one. She had a slight smile on her lips, but looked worried.

— Is there something wrong, my love? she asked. You will not have to use that sword again for a long time. Why don’t you rest for a while, and join everyone in celebration?

Byleth’s head bent down. She wasn’t sure about how to express her feelings, this strange emptiness. Edelgard approached her, and placed a loving hand on her cheek. Their eyes met once again, as they were soon lost in each other’s color.

— You can tell me anything. I am here for you.

— I-... I don’t know, she answered. I feel something that I can’t explain, deep inside my chest.

— It will take time for you to get use to your heart… it can feel like a heavy burden sometimes.

Her hand moved to her chest. This same hand now wearing the ring Byleth gave her, a symbol of their love for each other.

— Can I help you to carry it?

Hearing her question, Byleth smiled.

— You already are, El.

Since her dear love was here, she started to feel whole again. Was it really that simple? She wasn’t so sure… 

Edelgard’s smile turned into a malicious smirk. She walked towards the weapon racks, and took a training axe. They always felt way too light for her. Thanks to her training, and with the help of her crests, she could easily lift any heavy weapon like a twig.

— You were here to clear your mind, were you? Do you mind if I join you?

— With great pleasure. I can’t even remember the last time we had a dual like that.

— It believe it was five years ago, we trained two days before leaving for the Field of the Eagle and Lion.

— Oh, I think I remember it now… You have a good memory, El.

— I remember every dual we had… I always tried to surpass you, but never did. I keep all these fights in my mind so when I finally defeat you, I can enjoy it even more.

With these words, she faced her lover, ready for the incoming fight. Edelgard knew she couldn’t underestimate her former teacher. She was already a good fighter, made into a weapon… and somehow, Byleth still made her stronger. A swift and powerful strike. That was all she needed.

But she wasn’t quick enough, and soon the Emperor was disarmed, the wooden blade of Byleth’s sword pointed on her neck.

She wasn’t feeling good, she seemed lost in her thoughts, yet she managed to stay focused on the fight. Her eyes were reading into Edelgard’s every moves like an opened book. Even now, her look was still so serious… until she smiled and lowered her weapon.

— You won again it seems.

— You made a lot of progress since the last time, you can be proud of you.

The Emperor smiled. She always had a weakness for her former teacher’s praises after their trainings.

— I wonder if I will ever surpass you… 

— You are one of the greatest warrior I have ever seen.

Byleth walked closer to her loved one, and took her hand, the right one still attached to her sword.

— One day, you will surpass me. I know it.

— We should start training together again. It brings back good memories.

— I agree. I missed it a lot… and it really helped. Thank you, El.

Edelgard took her significant other in her arms, sealing their lips for a soft, loving kiss. Byleth dropped her sword to embrace her too, feeling the void in her heart slowly disappearing. Was this an other aspect of love? She knew Edelgard was her soulmate. She felt the link between them since they first met… Maybe she was simply the only one who could made her feel as a whole.

There were a lot to understand, in all these new sensations her heart made her feel. She always felt emotions, but everything since her heart started to beat seemed more strong, more intense… even her love for her, and the dependance it created.

— I think I know why you are not feeling well, Edelgard said. You are going to miss this place, a lot. We lived so many things here, the both of us… I understand why you feel bad about leaving it for Enbarr.

— You might be right… These walls contain so many memories. It was the first place where I felt like home.

— Then we will do everything we can to enjoy our last days here. The two of us, we will walk around Garreg Mach to remember all these memories together.

— That sounds wonderful, El, Byleth answered with a sincere smile on her lips. 

Her fiance smiled too. She was delighted that this idea pleased her that much. This face Byleth showed her now was most precious for her than anything in this world. It was this smile, that shined upon her life.

Edelgard seemed hesitant for a moment, but then she asked:

— And… If you agree, I would like to try to defeat you. We could come back here every evening, and dual again? I really missed it too.

Byleth nodded. She was glad that her dearest one felt that way, and couldn’t wait to spend more time with her. 

— For now we should join the others. Some were worried about you this afternoon.


End file.
